The new religion of Agrabah
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Jasmine has some surprising and even frightening news to say to Jafar about who she actually worships. What are the plans of this deity for the whole of Agrabah and what does it means for its inhabitants? Kind of an evil fiction just for fun.


The new religion of Agrabah

It was late night in the marvelous land of Agrabah, as most of its inhabitants were fast asleep. A notable person, though, could not find any sleep at all. It was Jafar, the vizier of the sultan, who had a quite busy night, having recently returned to the palace. He had constructed a plan to finally get the object of his desires, the mythical lamp of the genie. Having seen an opportunity to use that young pure-hearted fool, Aladdin, to enter the cave of wonders and retrieve that lamp, Jafar had disguised himself as an old beggar, released him from prison and sent on his way toward the lamp.

It had proven to be a rotten idea, as the young man seemed to have perished with the cave or he had acquired it, released the genie and gotten his wishes. Either way, Jafar had failed to get what he desired. Walking in the palace, he went toward his quarters to contemplate on some potential plans he might have for his future. On his way, he was greeted by the lovely vision of Princess Jasmine, who seemed to be waiting next to his door with her pet tiger, Rajah. Surprised that she was up this late, the vizier gave her an annoyed look.

-Princess, what are you doing up this late and next to my chambers? You should be resting, for tomorrow you have to see more suitors and...

-Be silent Jafar and come with me in your room...

Jafar, insulted that the Princess would interrupt him this rudely, was even more surprised when he found that his body obeyed to her command. Entering his luxurious chamber along with the Princess and her tiger, Jafar was quite confused about what exactly seemed to be happening. Jasmine, looking at him while smiling, talked in a commanding tone.

-Now sit on your bed and listen to what I have to say. I want you to know the truth before the great changes arrive.

Jafar, sat down, unable to protest via action or talk what the princess commanded. It was very confusion for the vizier, as he knew the princess to be a sweet and caring individual. This commanding person full of authority was a side of her personality he never knew of.

Jasmine, showing an air of satisfaction on her face when she saw him sitting down as instructed, looked down on him, as if it was always this way. It seemed like this was normal for her, used to such a degree of obedience. Strangely for Jafar, she seemed even more attractive in this way. Taking a few seconds to enjoy the current situation, Jasmine began talking to him in a tone that was confident and sexy, sounding like someone in charge and loving it.

-It's strange for you, isn't it? To have your body betray you as I speak and having the reflex to obey my commands. Don't worry; I'll fix you after I've explained my master plan to you. It would be a shame to change the world forever and that none even knew the part I played in it.

Jafar, still sitting down on the bed, had not even an opportunity to move himself and go away. It was like his butt was glued to the comfortable furniture, as per her request. Listening to her, he had no choice in the matter.

-Have you ever wondered why the sultan has no harem of his own?

Jafar knew why, of course. Since the death of his wife and the birth of Jasmine, he had put aside his sexual needs to take good care of his dear daughter. The sultan was most assuredly a fool, but a noble one at least. Even Jafar himself had to respect that.

Letting him ponder on her question, Jasmine began petting her pet tiger lovingly, looking into his eyes with a look that confused the vizier. It seemed like adoration and love, which was strange. Sure, Jasmine truly loved Rajah, but surely not in that way. It would be sick...

-Let me illuminate the truth about the harem, my mother and me, Jafar. You see, I'm just a poor little girl who got very lucky, meeting someone with power and influence unparalleled by anyone. When this person met me, she was in a particularly feeble state, close to powerlessness. She needed my help, promising power and much more in return.

Who was she talking about? Surely, there was no one with political powers surpassing the sultan. Perhaps she was talking about some mythological creature of some sort...a genie perhaps?

-The first thing she did was make the guards notice me and bring me in the palace in my young age. I was only twelve years old at the time, you see, but they felt as if I would grow to become one of the most beautiful women in Agrabah if given time. In this, they were right, as you can clearly see. That person then began teaching me about some lost mystical arts in hope I would be able to proceed with her plan to return in a grand way.

The mention of mystical arts was dubious to Jafar. She was talking of magic, which was something he had much knowledge of. After all, his serpent staff was something of a minor artifact he had found a while ago. There was no way someone like Jasmine knew of those things, as such a sweet and innocent person could not have heard of it. She was spending too much time with her pet tiger or with suitors from other countries to truly know what she was talking about.

-Now here is the most interesting part. If you've listened well, you'll discover that I never was his daughter in the first place. I'm just a street urchin who got some help. Getting trained by this person, I helped her in return with salvaging souls to help her grow in strength. This was quite easy, as I was living in a large harem full of women who were just so weak-willed it was laughable. With my mystical arts training, I made them succumb to my powers one at a time and made them give their souls to this person I was referring to. With each soul she took, she regained a bit of her powers and grew in form.

Jafar, shocked about this, realized that this meant Jasmine had been manipulating the whole palace since the day she came. Dozens upon dozens of people had perished in most assuredly horrible ways thanks to her.

-This was, however, not sufficient for her to regain her majestic form and powers. Searching for something that could help restore her while I made sure no one would know what I did; I came across the legends of the djinn. Creatures with phenomenal cosmic powers that could probably be sacrificed to her. I still had to make sure I would be there for her, though, which leaved me in a tight spot. Fortunately, you were there for me.

Jafar, still listening as commanded, was horrified by everything this could potentially mean. She was most assuredly using her mystical arts to convince everyone in the palace that the missing harem girls never existed in the first place. If she had not talked about them in the first place, he would never have remembered. This could mean dozens of huge incidents or disappearances could have gone on in the palace and no one would have ever known.

-I hypnotized you very easily, as I knew that you were vulnerable to my supreme beauty like all others. Telling you the various legends of the djinns, I made it your sole purpose to seek the legendary lamp containing the genie. Giving you all the information you needed and even a motivation to do so, you were one of the best pawns I had. It was quite funny to see a man who used to be a loyal friend to the Sultan wishing to betray him with a snap of my fingers. Then you want and fetched that pure-hearted boy, which was quite a coincidence...

Terrified and devastated, Jafar had been played like a fool from the very beginning. He had not been himself and even he never knew. What kind of spells had she learned that permitted her to do these kinds of feats?

-That pure hearted-boy which had been doing me the same task and had just finished when you took him away from the dungeon. I had planned to sacrifice him, but it seemed he was still useful. That boy actually gave me two djinns, would you believe that?

Stopping the petting and stroking of Rajah, Jasmine grabbed a bottle and a lamp on a small table close to the bed. Showing it to him, those objects seemed to radiate power. Jafar was, after all, someone who could recognize magic, having an artifact of his own.

As if she sensed him thinking about the artifact in question, Jasmine grabbed the serpent staff and brought her close to Rajah. Looking at him, she said in a voice of ultimate confidence something that would reveal all.

-Now, see just who this person was and be amazed!

Putting the serpent staff inside the mouth of Rajah, her pet tiger, Jafar was left confused. It was a short period, though; as he was surprised to see the tiger in question begin to suck it inside him, as if changing the very fabric of the magic staff in question. Like a big noodle, the tiger gulped down the staff, his eyes brightening up in two red glares. Standing on his two back paws, he rose up, standing tall before Jasmine and Jafar.

His form began to change as his he grew a bit shorter of height and width. His fur became brown and his tail a bit longer. The biggest change was yet to come, as Rajah developed feminine proportions, like a belly-dancer of the upper class, wide hips begging to be swung back in forth to music, a shapely and slim belly which could roll and bob around to any rhythm and breasts just the right size. Becoming more humanoid and womanly by the second, it seemed like Rajah had never been a male or even a tiger, but something far more important and awe-inspiring.

Clothes formed around the more revealing region, as a long silken skirt of crimson color covered the long and slender legs of fur. A bra of the same fabric covered the breasts of ideal proportions. On the now reformed head stood some kind of a mix between a crown and a helmet upon which was standing the figure of a cobra. Seeing her look down on him, Jafar felt a strange, yet powerful sentiment of fear and arousal. She was both beauty and evil incarnate to his eyes and his soul.

Jasmine, bowing down respectfully before her, took a much more adoring and respectful tone when speaking about her.

-I present to you my benefactor: Mirage, the goddess of evil and cats.

Bowing down to the very ground in a worshipping position, Jasmine seemed to be the willing servant of this goddess. Mirage, looking around, took a few glances at Jafar with her pretty, yet deadly green eyes before putting the most of her attention toward Jasmine.

-Rise up, my faithful servant. You have given me some magic, which is all well and good, but I require more before I can truly reclaim my rightful place.

Understanding quickly her demand, Jasmine rose up and handed her over the bottle and lamp containing the djinns. Jafar, curious about what exactly a goddess would do with two such beings, wondered if she would wish for her powers back or something like that. He had no idea which was most powerful between a divine being and a djinn.

Mirage, grinning evilly in some kind of perverse satisfaction, picked up the bottle first. Removing the lid, she brought it to her lips and began drinking what was inside. As she drank, a glowing green energy seemed to shine through her throat and in her belly, filling it up with pure magical energy. Jafar, horrified to see such an evil act of cosmic proportion, knew that his mortal eyes were never meant to see this. Seeing the cat goddess's belly bulging out and shining in a green light seemed wrong to him.

Smiling pleasantly as the magical energy of the djinn entered her very being, Mirage finished it up in seconds. Seeing her belly bulging, she returned to her activity, now grabbing the lamp. Inserting the tip inside her mouth, she began sucking it, as a blue energy now penetrated her belly. The two energies never collided or merged with another, seeming to merely avoid each other.

Jasmine, smiling with joy at seeing her goddess and mistress finally accomplish her goal, could not tear her eyes away from the spectacle, seeming to see it as a true revelation. Approaching her, she just had to feel the contact of her fur on her hand and sense the huge magic in her belly. Her palm being in contact with the belly flesh of the cat goddess, Jasmine gently caressed it in awe.

Mirage, not minding this at all, sucked the very last puffs available inside the lamp, then threw it away as if it was garbage along with the bottle. Her belly now huge with cosmic and magical powers, she looked at her belly and Jasmine with a satisfied grin. Bringing her hand on the belly, she rubbed it in circle, laughing lightly along her action. The more her hand spun and spun, the lesser her bulge was, as if her body and soul absorbed it all. Soon, the green and blue energies were gone, replaced with a red one. The energy, colored in the same way as her clothes, disappeared from sight after a few spins, then her belly returned to normal.

-Thank you, my most faithful servant. Thanks to you, I have finally returned to my true level of power. I'd even say I'm stronger now, thanks to the essence of those two djinns you brought me. You will be rewarded greatly for that, my dear Jasmine, I assure you.

Jasmine smiled and bowed before her goddess, merely saying:

-I just did what any follower would have done, my goddess.

Mirage, seeming not to concern herself too much about Jasmine, looked at Jafar with a devious interest. Her eyes glowing with all the power she had ingested, her plan was a mystery but her intentions were clearly evil to Jafar. Her tail beginning to brush up against him, she approached him closely, not minding about his personal space or his comfort at all.

-So, my dear little Jasmine here desperately wanted you to know what she had achieved in my name. I'll do better; I'll show you exactly what will happen to Agrabah when they finally meet their new goddess.

Snapping her fingers, she transported the three of them in a flash on a huge balcony facing the whole of Agrabah, close to the top of the palace itself. Looking down on all the people and the vast city, Mirage could not repress the hint of a smile as she began whispering inside the ear of Jafar.

-It's amazing how far hypnotism and seduction can put someone under your power, right? It's like a cycle when you look at it closely. Jasmine has you, while I've had Jasmine for a good while now.

That was just pouring salt in the wounds now, being unnecessarily cruel to him. It was fitting to her nature and how she presented herself, but Jafar never knew such evil actually existed until now.

-You see, pathetic mortal, I was once merely a small-time sorceress until I dedicated my time to the chaotic and evil energies. Devoting myself to it, I became some kind of avatar for how evil could be represented in this very world, but I craved more. Now, with the help of this foolish princess here, I've gained the powers of a true goddess and will begin my true reign of evil, starting with Agrabah.

Wait, Jafar thought. Did she mean that Jasmine was actually the true princess? This meant that Mirage had manipulated everything from the very start, bringing the princess to her side and brainwashing her into worshipping and adoring her. Looking at Jasmine, he could see that the princess was still in a bowing position, praying to Mirage.

-It's no use, small man. She is mine now. Now and forever until I tire of her and her soul. Now watch as I use the harem souls I have collected and enslaved to do my bidding.

Raising her hand on the same level as her face, a vast blast or energy followed by spirits erupted from her hand, as many ghosts were going to the very streets of Agrabah. The ghost, contrarily to what Jafar had thought, were not aimed at the citizens at all. Instead, they went inside cats strolling around, either walking in the streets or on rooftops. The ghost penetrating their body, the cats soon grew up, becoming humanoid and very feminine. Getting taller, it seemed that the harem girl's shapes were being infused inside the cats, creating some cat-women with very beautiful proportions. Clothes magically appearing on them, they were dressed in the traditional harem outfit consisting of see-through pants as well as small bra with coins dangling on them.

The citizens were, of course, very afraid, unable to comprehend just what exactly was happening around them. This changed however when the cat-women began doing something unexpected: belly-dancing. As they swung their hips, undulated and bended their bellies, the cries of terror were being replaced by a horrific silence. The market place, which was always so loud and easy to hear, was falling silent, which was something previously unheard of.

As the cat-women danced, they were leading the people like a huge herd, converting to the large court of the palace. Following in a large group, it was nonetheless done in an orderly fashion, no one colliding or being brusque with another as everyone watched the dancers. Expressions of glee, joy and delight were on everyone's face, as their spirits were being filled with bliss at the sight of these beautiful dancers. Completely hypnotized and controlled by Mirage and her army of harem cat-women, they were helpless to fight back and resist.

Snapping her fingers again, Mirage transported herself along with Jafar and Jasmine right in front of the very crowd that was invading the court. Smiling, she looked at Jafar, only to see that he had fallen as well to the belly-dancing of her minions. He was only human after all and subject to a weak will, easily seduced by being of divine beauty.

Looking in front of her, she said in a low and quiet voice, close to a whisper, five words which would change Agrabah forever.

-Bow down and worship me.

Hearing the command of their new goddess, the whole of Agrabah obeyed, as thousand were falling on their knees, placing their hands and head on the ground in a praying position. Their faith and obedience would be an endless source of power and amusement, but she had higher objectives than just Agrabah. For now though, it was sufficient.

Looking at all her worshippers, she noticed that young man which had been on the lowest scale of her plans; the one which had been manipulated by both Jafar and Jasmine at the same time. Lifting him up with her magic, she brought him closer to her, wishing to inspect him.

He seemed handsome enough for a mere human, but knew that he was a weak thing incapable of actually fending for himself. Still, he would reward him in her own special way.

-What is your name, boy?

-A-Aladdin my goddess!

-I will remember it.

Launching a quick spell on him, magical energy enclosed his body from head to toe, pulsating with a dark and red energy. Changing his very self, he crouched on the ground, set on all four. Fur was growing on him, stripped in orange, black and white. A long tail was getting on the end of his back as well, as he became more and more feline by the second.

Looking at him, Mirage felt satisfied at her new pet tiger, as she had liked playing the part for a time. It had felt refreshing and new to her when she was one for some months, but this Aladdin would be in this form permanently. She had a fondness for cats after all and this reward had a certain evil and ironic twist to it.

Turning her gaze toward Jafar, she decided to reward him as well, albeit in a different way. For being such a good and obedient little puppet of Jasmine, he would probably add to her beauty if asked. However, Mirage was not in the mood for asking as she snapped her finger in his direction, turning him into a round and slick sapphire.

Grabbing him up, she advanced toward Jasmine with Aladdin the tiger and the sapphire in her hand.

-Rise, my servant. I have not forgotten you who have served me well during all this time. I give you three new tasks that shall be of your status. The first will be to become my high priestess, becoming my voice when I am not here to speak. The second will be to take care of my pet here, Aladdin. The third will be to sate my various hungers whenever I crave them, my sweet.

Putting the sapphire in her navel, Mirage stared at her intensively, as if to say something important to her. Jasmine, catching on really quickly, stroked the fur on the tiger, then said:

-I shall do them all with pride, my goddess. Shall I take it you have need of my right now for the third task?

Snapping her fingers, Mirage, alongside Aladdin and Jasmine fled the scene, re-entering the palace to do as the goddess wished. It was to be the new orders of things for eternity in Agrabah and close to no one would ever revolt against Mirage, the beautiful goddess of evil and cats.


End file.
